The Side They Don't See
by jasperweasley93
Summary: Jasper and Alice are in love, everyone knows that. But what happens behind closed doors when the quiet southern gentleman wants to get a little rowdy? JPOV, Lime/Lemons I'm not sure


**Title: **The Side They Don't See (One Shot Lemon)

**Language: **English

**Rating: **M for LEMONS

**Pairing: **Jasper & Alice

**POV: **Jasper

**Spoilers:** Around the time between New Moon and Eclipse

**Summary: **Jasper and Alice are in love, everyone knows that. But what happens behind closed doors when the quiet and reserved southern gentleman wants to get a little rowdy?

Living in the Cullen house was driving me crazy. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella; perfect couples. All were in love with one another. Deep, undying love. That love, as well as desire and lust radiated from each of them when they were together. With Rose and Emmett as well as Bella and Edward, the lust coming off of them was crippling. It took a while to get used to. Not that Alice and I weren't in love or didn't want each other sexually, but we were never as upfront about it as the others.

When they would have... relations in the house, it was quite difficult for me. One minute I'd be sitting in the living room with Carlisle and Esme watching the news, and the next I was... prep-ed and ready to go, if you know what I mean. The only thing I could do would be to quietly excuse myself from the room, hoping that no one would notice. I knew they all knew and understood, but I didn't like to embarrass myself in front of my family. I'd either have to go and take care of myself or go outside and run as fast as I could until the feelings and erection would go away. I always thought about asking Alice to help, but I didn't want to disrespect her by doing what I always thought about her doing when this would happen... my deepest, darkest fantasies (as well as Emmett's with Rosalie, unfortunately) that I was too much of a gentleman to ever ask her to fulfill. Of course we'd make love sometimes, but Alice and I's relationship goes much deeper than that. She is mine, I am hers. We love each other in a way that we are passionate without showing it, similarly to Carlisle and Esme.

Today started off very much the same as any other day. This morning I was reading in bed and suddenly felt something coming from inside of the house. I could feel two people's sexual pleasure. I knew it had to be Rose and Emmett. Bella was sleeping, and Carlisle and Esme were away at a medical conference in Florida. After the first 3 years of this, I got used to it. Even though we don't sleep, they had sex every morning and I was subjected to suddenly straining against my pants while trying to read a good book. Human males have to deal with morning wood too, right? I laughed to myself and, deciding I was done with reading for a while, got up to take a shower when I noticed Alice wasn't in bed with me. How did she leave without me noticing? I must have been really into my book if I didn't even feel her emotional presence leave. Where could she have gone?

I walked into Alice and I's bathroom and walked into our shower. It was huge, big enough for about 10 people, with 5 shower heads on each of the four walls as well as a steam machine. I honestly wondered why this was here. I mean, as vampires we don't even have to shower, first of all. Even when we're sweaty and grimy we still smell good, at least I know Alice always smells delicious. Besides that, each of us had our own bathroom, and we never really had anyone over anyway (other than Bella, of course). It was all for keeping up with appearances I guess, and we never really had much to worry about with Carlisle's nearly infinite amounts of money, but it all seemed a bit.... gratuitous.

I turned on one of the bigger shower heads at the highest heat and full blast, and then began undressing. I stepped under the spray and winced. It felt like the water was boiling on my skin, but that was the way I liked it when I got like this: hot and wet. I stood under the water for a few minutes before grabbing my shampoo (I was in the shower, so why not?). I squeezed some into my hand and started massaging it into my hair. Alice loved doing this for me, but I didn't know where she was (and I wouldn't want her to be touching me with me in my current state anyway, I didn't know what I was capable of). I ran my hand through my soapy hair a few times and rinsed. I had gotten into the shower with a mission, and I might as well get it over with.

I looked down at my member, which now appeared to be pulsing, and licked my lips. I ran a finger down it's length, shivering at how hard I was. In all reality, I was a sexual freak. I liked it rough and angry, but of course I'd never let Alice know that. She would probably hate me! We would always make love gracefully, usually with her on top. It was always filled with a lot of "I love you"s and kissing. I was never fully sexually satisfied with this kind of love making, but I was so in love with Alice that any sort of contact made my hear soar (and made me sound like a bitch). Before I met Alice, I was a totally different person. Maria and I were into some heavy shit. Bondage, leather, S&M, role-playing. I loved to be dominating.

I ran my hand up and down it a few times, and realized I had nothing to use for lubrication. I grabbed Alice's favorite coconut scented conditioner and squirted a palm's worth into my hand. I lifted it up to my nose and breathed in deeply. It reminded me of the way she always smells; coconut with a hint of chocolate, which made me even harder. I took the conditioner in my hand and dripped some on myself, watching it run down my abs down onto my member. That's when I couldn't handle it anymore, and started rubbing the conditioner onto the head of my dick. My hips jerked forward and I let out a small moan. _No, Jazz,_ I thought to myself, _no one can know you're doing this._ Of course Edward would know, as he always did, but he was accepting of it anyway. Who was he to judge when I knew he was masturbating while watching Bella sleep every night?

I bit back another moan as I slid my open fist down my cock, and my hips jerked violently again. I closed my eyes as a scene played out in my head.

_"Now darlin," I snarled with my southern drawl, "are you gonna suck my cock for me like the good little girl you are?"_

_ "Yes, Master Jazz. Anything for you, Master Jazz." Alice looked up at me through her eyelashes as she licked up the base of my cock before laying a small kiss on the head._

_ "I asked you to suck my cock, Alice, not treat it like it's your lover."_

_ "Yes, Master Jazz. I'm sorry." And with that Alice bobbed her head down my cock, taking all 8 inches of it into her mouth. My jaw dropped and my hips bucked simultaneously._

_ "Fuck Ali," I said in a soft growl, "that feels fucking great. Good girl."_

A soft noise pulled me out of my fantasy and self-pleasure. It was so soft that if I wasn't so on edge I wouldn't have heard it. I suddenly felt an emotional presence in the room, a mixture of sexual excitement and confidence. I wondered who it could have been, and tried to stifle my erection. "Hello?!" I called out, just loud enough for the person in the bathroom to hear. I got no reply. I was about to crouch down in attack mode when the shower door slid open, revealing a very naked and very aroused Alice.

"I heard you moaning up here Jazzy," _Oh shit, I was moaning? _"And I decided to come up here to investigate... when I had a vision of what you were doing and what you want me to do." _Shit. I'm __busted._

"I'm so sorry, Alice baby. I was just..."

Alice smiled coyly at me."You don't have to be sorry, Jazzy."

"Yes I do, darlin'. I shouldn't have thought of you in that way. It's disrespectful."

"But Jazzy... you liked it. I know you did, I can see the huge hard on that you're still sporting." She said with a wink.

"Alice I am honestly sorry... I was just having a hard time with Emmett and Rose across the hall and all... I wasn't actually..."

She walked over and softly pushed me against the wall. "Now Jazzy," she purred, "I don't want to hear any of that from you. This is about us. And I want you to know..." She put her lips next to my ear and whispered "I liked what I saw."

My cock twitched, and I bent to kiss her neck. "You can't mean that, baby... It's so inappropriate. Now why don't we shut the shower off and go make love in bed like we love to?"

She grabbed my face and pulled me to eye level with her. "Jasper Whitlock, listen to me!" _Ut-oh. She only uses my real name when I'm in trouble. "_I wouldn't have seen what you were fantasizing about if I didn't decide that we were going to do it! You're going to fuck me, and we're both going to love it, do you hear me? I've seen it."

"Are you sure Ali?" Of course, what she said had made my cock get even harder (if that was possible), but I need to make sure she was okay with this.

"Master Jasper," She knelt down in front of me. "I'll do anything you want."

"Okay then, baby... But if you want to stop at anytime, you tell me, okay?" She nodded. I was incredibly excited and incredibly turned on. "First, you're going to suck my cock."

She started by running one of her little nails from the base of my cock to the tip. I shivered, and she looked up at me. I nodded at her, and she continued. She took the head into her mouth and began sucking lightly on it. A low rumble escaped my throat. All thoughts of being discreet went out the window when Alice agreed to what I wanted. I would be moaning, growling, and yelling, and Alice would be moaning, screaming, and squealing.

She started bobbing down the first few inches of my cock, and reached up and started to run her nails down my abs.

"Fuckin' A, Ali. You don't know how good that shit feels." It felt so good my eyes started to rolling into the back of my head. She started sucking harder and digging in deeper with her nails. If we were human, I would have started bleeding. I needed it rough right then and Alice knew that, and my god did she oblige me.

What she did next surprised the hell out of me. She took my cock out of her mouth and looked up at me. "Jasper, I know what you want. Do it."

_ There's no way she could know_, I thought, but every second I delayed her eyes became more and more urgent. "Are you sure, Ali?" She nodded her head and braced herself with her hands on the wall on either side of my hips. I put my hands into her short black hair and growled. "Get ready, Ali. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, Jasper. I'm a vampire, remember?" She said with a giggle.

She opened her mouth wide and relaxed her throat. I slowly pushed her head down my cock, all the way to the base. She kept eye contact and moaned into my cock, and I almost came right there. I felt impatience. This was Alice's way of telling me to start. I pulled her back and slammed her head down all the way on my cock. _Well, Alice... you asked for it._ To my surprise, she moaned. _Oh my god, she's as much of a freak as I am!_ I thought with excitement.

"I'm going to fuck your little mouth now, darlin." I smirked at her and slammed her head all the way onto my cock again. She used her teeth that time. "Oh shit, Ali, yeah, that's right." I started gaining speed, worrying that I would hurt her, but she just kept looking up at me with her sultry eyes. My eyes turned black and I started going faster. "Goddamn Alice if you keep this up I'm going to cum soon!"

Alice took her hands off of the wall, and I gripped her head a little tighter so she wouldn't fall. One hand went to her right breast, the other to her clit. She was getting as much pleasure out of this as I was. The sight turned me on even more, and I was on the brink of cumming. She was screaming my name into my cock and the vibrations were just adding to the experience.

At this point, I was fucking Alice's mouth so fast that we would have just looked like a blur if anyone had seen us. I was so close that I was snarling at this point, and I lost all control.

"I'm about to cum, Alice!" I yelled at her between growls.

I trusted myself into her mouth three more times and my cold cum spilled down her throat. I held her head on my dick for a few minutes before releasing. She stood up, looked me in the eyes, and swallowed. And just like that, I was ready to go again.

"Your turn, Ali." I said with a devilish grin on my face.

"Master Jasper, with all due respect, this is about you and me together. You're going to have to.... fuck me now," _God I love it when she uses dirty words._ "because the only way I'll be able to cum with you is if I can feel you inside of me."

"Did you just speak against me?" I bared my teeth at her.

"I'm sorry, Master Jasper. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, Alice, you're lucky this time... I was actually thinking the same thing. My cock is itching to get inside of you. Get out, dry yourself off, and go wait for me in bed." She hesitated. "NOW!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widened and she nearly ran out of the shower.

I hated myself for speaking to her that way, but at the same time I loved it. Seeing the fear in her eyes, even if forced or momentary, was making my dick hard again. _God, I'm a sick fuck,_ I thought, and I turned off the shower.

When I got in the room, she was laying on our silk sheets, completely naked, looking fucking delectable. She was radiating lust and was giving me a look that said "_Fuck Me". _I took a minute to memorize the way she looked in fear that after tonight she would never want to touch me again.

"Ali, get your little ass up on all fours and spread your legs."

I bared my teeth at her, and I was sure it came off as horrifying. I could be truly frightening when I wanted to be. Suddenly, I felt Alice's lust spike up. _It looks like we are a perfect match._


End file.
